Descend
So this is a story about how BlueMod enters the Dick Figures Universe after a certain attack. And so sorry it's not funny. In fact, it sounds so serious and all. Welp, because this is somewhat an interactive fic, so I can get some of you in the story at the next chapters and all. I'll be listening what do you think because welp... I'm new and all ehehe. I swear it'll be funny next time. and sorry because it's so short :3 Enjoy the story~ Oh and be warned. Some vulgar words ahead. Shamefully I have no idea how to put a poll so just comment if you have critiques, ok? (^ ^") ok? Episode Summary BlueMod appears into the Dick Figures Universe oh darn this sounds so lame what the hell am I even thinking. Descend -Screen is black, rumbles of thunder could be heard in the background. Then a loud thunderclap could be heard and screen shows a scene where glass-matter shatters around from the sky and a blue figure fell down from the sky, glass shards around her, in slow motion- What is happening again? Oh yeah... '' -BlueMod somewhat stares at the 'screen' as she desperately tried to grasp something (the reade/viewer) in slow motion, but she kept falling anyway- ''Darn, how come I lose against those Threats....? -slow motion ends, BlueMod plummeting to the ground from the sky- BlueMod: -eyes wide as she was falling head first from the sky in high speed- HOLY SHIT!! -looks around- Nick?! NICK?! -she kept falling when something seemed to fell towards her from far away- BlueMod: -saw the thing- Tchh... YOU NEVER HAD ENOUGH, HUH?!! -turns on her back and suddenly has dual katanas on her hands- -glowing circles with binary symbols appeared around her feet and she launched herself towards the monster using that- Monster: -Is a huge shadow-like creature with somehow dripping black liquid from its green, glowing eye sockets and long claws and many hands. It screeches and attacks her with its huge claws- BlueMod: -blocks its claws- .....You never got to fulfill that need of yours, huh, Greed? -growls- Greed: Must... Must have more... More, more, MORE!! -voice repeating like a mantra, in a distorted and fuzzy voice- MINE!! I HAVE TO HAVE EVERYTHING!! MINE!! '' BlueMod: Tchh... annoying... YOU CAN'T HAVE EVERYTHING YOU WANT YOU GREEDY BASTARD!! -pushes it away and slices it- Greed: -roars in pain- BlueMod: Cih!! -blocks a swipe from its other arms- Greed: More!! More!! I have to have it!! I have to own it!!'' BlueMod: DO SHUT UP!! -already changed weapons into boomerangs and throws them at it- Greed: -took it and inserts it to its constantly changing body- MINE!! BlueMod: -eye twitches- Oh you got to be kiddi-- WHOA!! -dodges as it launches the boomerangs back to her- Greed:'' Bored!! Bored!! No fun!! I want that one!! That one!!'' -all arms extended at BlueMod- BlueMod: WATCH IT YOU--!! -slicing the arms- -grabbed by one arm and was slammed to the road beneath them- urghh... holy fuck.... that hurts... -Everyone seemed to be surprised around her- StickGuy 1: Holy shit what was that earthquake?! StickGuy2 : What in the fuck?!! BlueMod: -got up and groans- Shit... -No-one acknowledges her and went away running- BlueMod: Good thing they can't see Threats or Moderators or we're all screwe-- -tossed to teh air and slammed repeatedly to the ground before she was sent flying to a building wall- -slid down and oughs some debris- FUCK YOU, I'M NOT EVEN DONE TALKING!! Greed: MINE!! BlueMod: -dodges as more arms flies at her, trying to grab her- -seen to rip off some pages from a really small notebook and toss them to the air- SAI!! -all paper shone and turns to different hugeass swords with beautiful ornaments and in gold, silver, blue, and even more- GO!! -all swords points at Greed and stabbed through it- Greed: -screamed with pain as it drools out black liquid- -hands twitching, writhing, and it cackles madly as they groped around the swords- MINE!! MINE!! ALL MINE!! EHEHAHAHAHAHEHA!! ALL MINE!! '' BlueMod: That is fucking disturbing. Greed: ''Mine, Mine!! -keeps chanting although it's in pain- BlueMod: This one has no Hosts in it... Alright, let's get this over with... -grabs a piece of paper and pulls out a sword from it- -walks towards the Threat and glares at it- .....You cannot have anything you like in this world. Everything has its owners. -She watches as it keeps writhing about, black liquid dripping and splotching all over the ground- BlueMod: .... -sighs- Your greed as taken you too far, and now you're hurting yourself. See? Acquiring everything made you big, fat, and ugly. No-one likes you. -raises her sword- ....You have to be purified. -she brings the sword down on its head and the screen went black as a loud screech could be heard- -screen fades on again as she walks down the road, alone in the dark- BlueMod: Shit... now where in the flying fuck am I...? Man's voice: ....W-Wait... Y-You...?!!! BlueMod: -turns- .... -Saw Grox standing there, bewildered, his plastic bag full od grocery fell to the asphalt- Grox: ...You...!! BlueMod: -faces him and smirks- ...'ts been a long time, old goat. Category:Episodes